YND Youth Next Door
by KND Nerd
Summary: This story will follow Sector V through the challenge that is time. Every member will be put through emotional and physical challenges that will test their strength as Youth Next Door
1. Humble Begginings

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Numbuh 5 had just became Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door and was sitting in her office at age 12, knowing that she could reign as Supreme Leader for eight years due to a rule made up by Numbuh 362, Rule 60 teen thousand stating: Any Kids Next Door operative can choose to leave at age 13 and regularly be decommissioned, or they could keep their position in the Kids Next Door until age 20, than mandatory decommissioning would take place. She had the power every operative should dream of having the organization she worked in for 5 years was finally hers. The one thing that was haunting her was who could replace her in Sector V?

Sector V was on a mission and was regularly fighting adult tyranny, in a fight against Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb to obtain a file stolen by these two men. Numbuh 2 just grappled a string onto their machine's leg, as they always had four and then Numbuh 2 took a jetpack and started flying around the machine with grapple in hand, thus tangling it up and tripping it

"Well, he seems tied up right now!" Numbuh 2 sad cracking one of his bad puns as he usually did, without the usual slap from Numbuh 5.

"Um, Kuki," Numbuh 4 said "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Numbuh 3 responded and walked over to him.

"You know, Kuki," Numbuh 4 said really nervously "I've been trying to work up the nerve for this for 3 years, would you like to go on a date with me some time?"

"Why sure, Wally," Numbuh 3 accepted "You know, I've been waiting for you to ask for over a year. I was going to ask you if you didn't make a move."

"You have?" Numbuh 4 asked nervously "Then why am I nervous?"

"I don't know, but now you're not right?"

"Right." Meanwhile Numbuhs 1 and 2 were talking on the other side of the machine.

"Yeah, I got a date with Numbuh 362 tomorrow;" Numbuh 1 said feeling proud "I've been trying to since Lizzie and I broke up, but I never found the chance until that game of tag that Numbuh 5 lost. So, Hoagie, who do you like?"

"Yeah, well," Numbuh 2 said "I've been trying to get alone with Numbuh 5 forever and a half, but I never could and then she became Supreme Leader and moved to the moon and yeah. So now, I've got my eye on Henrietta, Abby's old candy hunting partner."

"Yeah, I know who she is," Numbuh 1 responded covertly "Well, we probably better get back to the tree house."

"Yeah, you said," Numbuh 2 said "But wait, where's the program?"

"Oh, here it is," Numbuh 1 said and picked up the PB&J disk that they always used for programs "Now let's meet up with Numbuhs 3 and 4. I'm starving."


	2. Little Boy, Big power

Chapter 2: Little Boy, Big power

_A lot has happened in three years. Sector V has been relocated to Victorville, California, decided by Supreme Leader Numbuh 5. So the old team had to move their headquarters to the middle of nowhere, California. They also were assigned a new teammate, Jessica Jauregui a.k.a, Numbuh 7. Numbuhs 3 and 4 is a couple now, as are Numbuhs 1 and 362, current spy trying to get a transfer into Sector V. Numbuh 5 feels the loneliness of power closing in on her, her dream job betrayed her and now she was going to pass the torch on to someone else_

Sector V was having a typical summer day in their cactus for a tree house cooling themselves however they can. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were making out on the couch, Numbuh 2 was eating a fast-melting Fudgy Bar, Numbuh 1 was talking to Numbuh 362 on his communicator, and Numbuh 7 was reading some old gossip magazines. Then, all of the sudden, a call came in on the videophone.

"Attention all operatives," Numbuh 5 said on the message 'Numbuh 5 is calling a quintuple emergency meeting of kid and teen operatives at the convention center at 0500 tomorrow!"

"Oh would you look at that," Numbuh 7 said "Actually something to do."

'Well," Numbuh 4 said, taking a break from that make out session "We'll deal with that tomorrow." And everyone continued what they were doing.

"And Sector V, stop what y'all doing," Numbuh 5 said over the videophone.

"Hey!" The entire team said in unison.

"What can Numbuh 5 say, when Numbuh 5 sees somethin' she don't like, Numbuh 5 ends it."

'What we do is our business, Numbuh 5,"Numbuh 1 said "Not yours."

The next day, while Sector V was heading over to the convention center like every other sector, Numbuhs 3 and 4 were talking about how Numbuh 5's relocating Sector wasn't fair and Numbuh 1 was talking with Numbuh 2 while he was flying. Once they got to the convention center, the sector didn't even stay together; Numbuh 1 went over to where Numbuh 362 was, Numbuhs 3 and 4 went over to the back rows, Numbuh 2 went over by Numbuh 10, the KND News anchorwoman he's had a crush on since he's been in the KND, and Numbuh 7 was making her way over to the guy she liked, Numbuh 1-love.

"Attention Kid and Teen operatives, Numbuh 5 has two announcements to make, the first being that due to rapid increase of trainees, we will have another graduation ceremony this year." Numbuh 5 proclaimed and the crowd roared "And my second announcement is, wait Numbuh 86, can you come over here really quick?"

"Alright," Numbuh 86 responded and walked over and put her ear in to listen to Numbuh 5

"Numbuh 5 has a secret to tell you," she whispered into the microphone "You're it!" and she touched Numbuh 86, then almost immediately, everybody stormed out of the convention center, leaving Numbuh86 alone

"I'm it!" Numbuh 86 said "But I don't wanna be it!! I gotta tag someone quick." She pressed a button in her combat helmet and then, out of nowhere, a jetpack made from duct tape and shaving cream cans and rocketed out of the convention center and over to Sector C in China

"Tag, you're it!!" she yelled

"She's it?!?" every other member said in Chinese. Then everybody flew out of the tree house and the girl that was it flew over to KND Arctic Prison and tagged Numbuh 44 and then everybody flew out of the tree house and this vicious cycle continued throughout all of the KND and TND bases until it was stuck with Numbuh 363 (Rachel's little brother, Harvey) with the little 12 year –old flying around frantically trying to find someone to tag and finally found Numbuh 300 Spartans (A new operative, age 6, the youngest of any operative to enter the KND) and tagged him on the Moonbase with 10 seconds left in the game.

"10, 9, 8," the electronic lady's voice was counting down "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, game over.'

"No!!!" Numbuh 300 Spartans yelled. Every other KND and TND operative was filled relief except him. He had only been an operative what, a month? He felt alone, the exact thing he tried to get away from by joining the KND. He had never so much as gotten to know his own Sector, Sector P in Pompeii. And now he'd lead the KND, a high-maintenance organization he was new to and barely knew. He was alone.


	3. Deal Making

Chapter 3: Deal-making

Numbuh 300 Spartans was trying to find a way to be able to see over his desk when his older brother came in.

"Need help with that, sir?" his older brother, Patton Drilovsky, or Numbuh 60, said.

"Oh," Numbuh 300 Spartans said in surprise "I thought you worked down south."

"Eh," Numbuh 60 shrugged "I had a day off to take since I went home a day early from the sector leader's retreat in Jamaica."

"Can you help me please?" Numbuh 300 Spartans begged "I could use a skilled hand in leadership."

"Talk to Numbuh 1 about leadership," Numbuh 60 said walking out "Or Numbuh 362. Those guys are leaders. All I am is a drill sergeant."

"On your way out," Numbuh 300 Spartans said "Can you get me Numbuh 65.3?"

Meanwhile, in the Sector V tree house, it was a kick-it day, if the "it" was adult butt. They were taking out villains left and right; making it look as easy as breaking toothpicks. When they got back from all that fighting, a call on the videophone popped up. Numbuh 1 ran to answer it, trying to find more adults to fight but when he answered the phone, it was Supreme Leader Numbuh 300 Spartans.

"Oh, um Supreme Leader, sir!" Numbuh saluted.

"At ease Numbuh 1," Numbuh 300 Spartans responded "Listen, I'm glad you picked up, not a better person to talk to, but first, Sector V, except Nigel, you'll get double ice cream delivered tomorrow if you leave us to talk."

"Whatever, you say," Numbuh 4 said "We could always use some extra ice cream in the desert, thanks to Numbuh 5." Then everybody except Nigel walked to their individual rooms in the tree house.

"Anyway, by order of me, you're being sent back to Cleveland," Numbuh 300 Spartans said "Your tree house will be hauled back tomorrow to its old spot. Also, can you help me with being Supreme Leader? From what I hear from my older brother, you're a great one."

"Who's your older brother?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Numbuh 60," Numbuh 300 Spartans answered "But that's not the point. I need to learn about leadership and the Kids Next Door in general, so can you help me?"

"Sure, under 1 condition, you have to transfer in Numbuh 362 and transfer out Numbuh 7, got it?"

"Sure," Numbuh 300 Spartans responded "Whatever. I can use an organized person up here anyways."


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4: Dreams

It was nighttime in the desert tree house and everyone was asleep and dreaming whether happy or sad. Numbuh 4 was having flashbacks of his KND memories.

_ There was Kuki, walking down the street as beautiful as ever with one of those stupid Rainbow Dorkies. 'Why can't they just stop making those baby toys, and burn the existing ones?' He wondered. That would make him happy. She ignorantly walked into the street and a truck with teenagers listening to that stupid rock music. Wait, they're heading straight towards Kuki and weren't stopping. He knew he would have to act because Kuki was too absorbed in those stupid Rainbow Dorkies to notice. He ran into the street and pushed Kuki out of the way and braced himself for impact against the speeding truck and on impact, a white light flashed and he was in the Delightful Mansion with a birthday suit on. He was talking to Numbuh 2 about his little brother becoming an operative. He heard nothing but knew everything being said. They were talking about Tommy joining the Kids Next Door._

_ "Yeah, he's a real dorkazoid," Numbuh 4 had said._

_ "Yeah, I know," Numbuh 2 had responded feeling annoyed. Then they walked into Father's control room. Numbuh 1 told him that his agification ray wouldn't work because they were wearing their age-o-tonic birthday suits. Father knew they would expect that he would try to turn them into adults to serve him, that's why he made modifications to his ray to turn them into animals, not adults. Run out of the room now, his brain told his muscles, but they were glued to the spot he was standing in. He braced himself for the ray's effect and when he got hit by the ray, the scene changed._

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was dreaming about the future.

_There he was, flying around, taking out adults ten at a time. With the plane under his control and chili dog in hand, he was living the dream. _

_ "Take that, and that!" Numbuh 2 said with delight "You guys never change do you?"_

_ "But how can we?" Mr. Boss said "You're too awesome!"_

_ "That's true," Numbuh 2 said "But you can at least give me a challenge defeating you guys! Now to prison with you, I can't stand to look at you." Then Henrietta walked in._

_ "Oh, Hoagie!" Henrietta said "Vat was amazing! You looked so, buff! Date me!" _Hoagie smiled in his sleep.

Numbuh 3 was also dreaming pretty amazing stuff in her mind.

_She was in an office. In a place she always dreamed of being in. Rainbow Monkey Inc. And the gold plaque on her desk read:_

_Kuki Beatles, CEO _

_Rainbow Monkeys Inc._

_ Her dream had come true. She married Wally, was CEO of her favorite toy company as a child, and even still knew all of her old teammates as an adult. Wait, she knew all of her old teammates!?! Wait another minute, Kuki Beatles? I'm married to Wally!?! YAY!! She knew Wally was a general in the army, all of the sudden memories she didn't know she had come to her. Abby was a spy in the FBI, Hoagie was the pilot of Air Force 1, and Nigel was the president of Yipper Corp. Wait, this was a dream, _she realized, _well better savor it_.

Numbuh 1 was, like Numbuh 4, was having flashbacks of his KND memories.

_There he was, in training, taking out that 8-armed robot with most of Sector V watching. He saw them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He assumed they were putting him down. That's what everybody did in this ice box for a prison. Wait, Numbuh 274 is coming, better pay my respects._

_ "Numbuh 274, sir!" Numbuh 1 saluted._

_ "At ease, cadet," Numbuh 274 assured. "Nice job on that octo-bot. You seem to have what it takes to be in the Kids Next Door. But do you have what it takes to defeat me?!"_

_"Beat you?!? I don't think I could, sir!" Numbuh 1 stammered._

_ "I don't recall giving you a choice, cadet!" Numbuh 274 said and made a lunge. Numbuh 1 dove out of the way. He knocked one weapon out of his hand, than the other. Numbuh 1 decided to throw a punch. Right after he did, he regretted it. Numbuh 274 grabbed the punch and when he threw Numbuh 1 over him, the scenery changed. He was flying around Chester's lab, struggling to get that stupid headband off of his head. Once he got the thing off, the scene changed again. He was at his Sector leader's retreat in Sector J in Jamaica. He was talking to Numbuh 10 about their parents._

_ "My mom's name is Diana," Nigel said._

_ "That's weird because my dad's name is Arnold and he said he had a long-lost older sister he barely remembered and her name was Diana," Numbuh 10 said "But she can't be the same woman, maybe just same name."_

_ "Wait," Numbuh1 said in his deduction voice "My mom said she had a long-lost little brother named Arnold. What's his last name?_

_ "Montgomery, why?" Numbuh 10 said._

_ "My mom's maiden name was Montgomery. We're cousins!" Numbuh 1 said with glee. Then the scene changed again._

Meanwhile, up on the Moonbase, Numbuh 5 was having nightmares.

_She was running in what seemed like an endless hallway. No matter how hard she ran, she seemed to get no closer to the end. The only reason she kept running because she could see Maurice being tortured at the end of the hall in a room. He was strapped to a wooden contraption back facing out with head hole for his face. _

_ "I'll ask you one more time, why did you tell those KNDorks what we were planning?" Cree asked with a sad look on her face_

_ "I didn't I swear!" Maurice yelled with misery in his voice. "I'm telling you, it was Chad using his B.R.A. to disguise himself! Cree please let me go!"_

_ "I'm sorry," Cree said sadly. "Chad, do what you gotta do." And Chad whipped him again and again, each one releasing a worse scream of pain than the last. Finally, right when Abby reached the room, Maurice got whipped one last time, and didn't make a noise._

_ "Maurice!" She yelled with grief in her voice. She put her ear up against his mouth and nose. No breath._

_ 'If you're a teen operative, than you better get him out of this table thingy," Numbuh 5 said with anger more fierce than a lion's roar in her voice. Chad did what he was told and she put her ear up against his heart. No beating. "Nooooooooo!!!!"_

She woke with a gasp.

"Oh it was just another bad dream," Numbuh 5 said with a chuckle "Numbuh 5 should'a known Cree would never hurt Maurice. She got a can of soda from her bedroom's fridge, chugged it and went back to bed.


	5. Homecoming

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, another call came in on the video phone. Numbuh 1 knew what it was.

"Numbuh 4, why don't you get that?" Numbuh 1 said smugly. Numbuh 4 ran and pushed the "Receive" button and Numbuh 65.3 popped up on the phone.

"As ordered by new Supreme Leader Numbuh 300 Spartans," Numbuh 65.3 sighed "You will be moved back to Cleveland right… **NOW!!" **All of the sudden a violent shake forced everyone to the floor.

"What's happening?!" Numbuhs 7 and 3 yelled.

"I dunno!" Numbuh 4 responded "Let me go see what's going on, probably another earthquake." When he looked outside, they were flying.

"We're out of California!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "We're flying!" everyone except Numbuh 1 ran to the window and what Numbuh 4 said checked out.

"We are going home!" Numbuh 3 said. She then turned to Numbuh 1. "You!"

"Me!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Him!" Numbuhs 2, 4, and 7 said.

"How did you set it up?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I just reasoned with Numbuh 300 Spartans," Numbuh 1 said "Oh, and Numbuh 7, you can take your pod up to the Moonbase, Numbuh 300 Spartans wants to see you. He told me something about you getting transferred."

"Oh, well alright then," Numbuh 7 said. "I'll pack up." She felt heartbroken. She was actually starting to know her team. Sure, she was the outsider, but she was observant, very observant. She saw the way Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 3. she knew that he was developing a crush on her. She knew that Numbuh 4"s favorite sandwich was what he called a breakfast sandwich, a concoction he made one day when he was too lazy to grab a plate consisting of, steak, eggs, bacon, sausage, and used biscuits as bread for the sandwich, she even knew that Numbuh 2 has a crush on Numbuh 5, despite the fact that he hasn't spoke with her in person. She miserably grabbed her suitcase and packed everything she owned that was in that tree house and trudged over to her pod and fired it out of the tree house.

"That Numbuh 7," Numbuh 4 said "She looks kind of familiar."

"What do you mean," Numbuh 3 said with jealousy evident in her voice.

"Not like that, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 reassured her. "That's it! She saw our tree house fly away when we were relocated."

"Now that you mention it," Numbuh 2 said. "She is a year younger than us."

"Well, she's in a higher place," Numbuh 1 said. "She'll love her new position. She was almost a better spy than Numbuh 5."

"Wasn't she the fastest operative to graduate from the KND Arctic Training Camp?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Oh yeah," Numbuh 4 said. "The KND News said she only took two weeks to complete all 50 levels of training in espionage."

"I think we recorded that show,' Numbuh 2 said.

"Let's watch it!" Numbuh 1 said. So they grabbed the remote and brought up that show on their big screen T.V. It turns out that Numbuh 60's 13th birthday was the day she graduated. When the show was over, Numbuh 4 looked out the window.

"We've passed over Cincinnati!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Cleveland's only a 10 minute fly from Cincinnati!" Numbuh 2 said. "We're almost home!"

"That's the best news I've heard since I heard Numbuh 4 got straight B's on his report card!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Aw, Kuki!" Numbuh 4 said. "I told you Numbuh 2 was helping me with my schoolwork."

'Well some tutor I am." Numbuh 2 said. What really happened was Numbuh 4 paid him 100$ to do his homework the whole quarter. In hindsight, Numbuh 2 regretted the deal, but he needed money. He was a hundred short of buying a triple turbine engine for the new S.C.A.M.P.E.R-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E he had to build. Plus, Kuki was proud of Numbuh 4, she knew he would probably not get a job that involved using his brain because he wasn't quite like Numbuh 2, he was a little dim-witted. So a hundred bucks to help a friend was a small price to receive. Numbuh 2 is now actually trying to tutor Numbuh 4, he now reads at a 5th grade level, is learning pre-algebra, and now has a C- in History. Maybe Numbuh 4's brain might be smart yet.

"We're home!" Numbuh 4 yelled looking at the tremendous tree stump where the tree house was above Numbuh 1's old house. Peculiarly, Numbuh 362 was standing outside the house.

"Numbuh 362 is standing outside!" Numbuh 4 said in astonishment.

"Huh?" the Numbuhs 2 and 3 said.

"That was another part of the deal I made with Supreme Leader Numbuh 300 Spartans," Numbuh 1 explained "We trade Numbuh 7 for Numbuh 362. We could use her around here in place of our espionage expert gap left by Numbuh 5, and later by Numbuh 7."

"What else did you do for the kid?" Numbuh 4 said. "I mean 2 things for one? Even a little 1st grader like him knows that ain't fair."

"I'm going to teach him how to be a leader, to lead this powerful organization with an iron fist and fair judgment."

"So pretty much, you are going to teach him to rule just like you would?" Numbuh 4 asked "To be a work-a-holic, high-strung leader who will never take a vacation." The rest of the gang laughed except for Numbuh 1.

"No," Numbuh 1 said. "I'm just simply going to teach him how to rule with authority, integrity, justice, and focus."

"So you are going to teach him to rule without vacation," Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah, sure," Numbuh 1 said

"I knew it!" Numbuh 2 said. "Well, no use in stalling, I'll go greet Numbuh 362


	6. Grim Discoveries

That very night, every operative in Sector V went to tell their parents that they weren't dead, but just ran away. Numbuh 1 had no one to tell due to the fact that they both died in a car crashed the day before the relocation news came. Numbuh 2's mom had terrible news, that Tommy had gone insane waiting for the day for him to return and was hostile, she said it was the worst case that the doctors ever saw, and also the youngest person they ever saw go insane. Numbuh 3's parents disowned her for "Giving them the worst scare of their life, for them and their daughter," who was now in Jr. High and on sports teams such as the volleyball team, the soccer team, and the softball team. Numbuh 4's parents were just glad to see him, and Joey was glad to see his famed older brother for the first time he could remember, it also turns out that their parents declared him dead, even though they knew it wasn't true. Joey told him alone that everyone believed him dead, even him and that he saw countless nights of them crying over how he was dead so young.

Numbuh 5 however made sure that her parents were never sad by coming home regularly and running the KND and TND from home with her state-of-the-art L.U.N.C.H-B.O.C.K.S. v2, a more advanced KND computer that was capable of all regular computer functions, but also hacked, with ease, Teen Ninja and adult tyranny mainframes to see what was being planned without detection and also could upload information to Moonbase computers. There was also a video and text chatting network that could be used with all standard issue KND computers, sector or either L.U.N.C.H-B.O.C.K.S models.

A week after all this had happened; Numbuh 2 had worked up some nerve - after 3 years of slimming down and buffing up, he was finally in shape and had pretty cut biceps and triceps – to ask Numbuh 5 out on a date. He walked up to her house saying, "Come on Hogan, you've been working for this for three years. Nobody deserves this more than you. You've really slimmed down and are worthy of Numbuh 5. You can do this." Then he arrived at the door and knocked. Dr. Lincoln, the one who helped Numbuh 4 through his injuries saving Numbuh 3 from that teenager truck (Read more about it in Chapter 4!) answered the door.

"Oh, would you look here," Dr. Lincoln said. "It's Hoagie Gilligan with the aviator hat and the goggles and the awesome muscles and you know what I mean."

"Actually, I prefer Hogan now, sir," Numbuh 2 said. "And I lost the aviator hat and it's sunglasses now, not goggles. But anyway, is Abby here?"

"Yeah she in her room up the stairs and behind the door and all grown-up and you know what I mean. Come on in. Want a cookie or 2? Abby's mom baked them 20 minutes ago. They're chocolate chip."

"You always knew my weakness, Mr. L," Numbuh 2 responded. "Let me have a hand at those!" He sprinted into the kitchen and started scarfing the cookies down. Dr. Lincoln unusually looked all around with his head outside the door, as if looking to see if anyone was watching; like a criminal about to do something heinous, and then shut the door after bringing his head back in satisfied that no one was watching.

"How do you like those cookies Hogan?" He said getting used to saying Hogan's actual name.

"Pretty good," Hogan responded, his mouth half full of cookie. "But there's this weird twist to them, like the sugar's gone bad or something."

"Perfect then," Dr. Lincoln said with some sort of evil in his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, his form started to change. It seemed like a panel of a sculpture was peeling back. _Wait a minute! _Hogan said. _ I would know that kind of shape shift anywhere! It's a B.R.A. disguise! But who's under it? _ Just then, his question was answered. It was Cree Lincoln, Abby's older sister that he's had a few brushes with romantics wise. "It's my secret ingredient!"

"What is it?" Numbuh 2 asked, setting down a cookie half eaten.

"Liquid knock-out gas!" Cree responded "It'll knock you out cold for at least three days by how many you've eaten, maybe even more; you're the guinea pig, the test subject. Plus I have my own reasons for this sudden test, but you'll see when you wake up! But you should be knocking out right about… **NOW!" **Then, out of nowhere, Hogan fell out of the chair onto the floor. Cree picked his head up.

"Out cold," Cree said. "Perfect."

Meanwhile, back at the Sector V tree house, everyone was hanging out, save Numbuh 2.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 2. I wanna kick his butt at Call of Yipper VI," Numbuh 4 said.

"He said to me something about visiting Tommy at the mental hospital," Numbuh 1 responded.

"What mental hospital?" Numbuh 4 asked, concern evident in his voice.

"He didn't tell you?" Numbuh 3 said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manor "He told the rest of us. Tommy went insanely hostile waiting for Numbuh 2 to come home."

"What?" Numbuh 4 said "Why would he not tell his best friend?"

"Well to be fair," Numbuh 362 said walking into the room with wet hair, probably from a shower. "There's been a fair share of stuff that you haven't told him over the years."

'Like what?" Numbuh 4 asked with disbelief.

"Us to start with!" Numbuh 3 said, with the thought ringing back angry memories.

"That you went into that baseball league for three years where you smashed precious household items.

"Hey, I led the league in batting averages and slugging percentage for two of those years!" Numbuh 4 responded said feeling proud.

"That you had Yipper Number 128 that you knew he needed," Numbuh 1 said with disgust.

"And I have at least 20 more!" Numbuh 362.

"Us too!" Numbuhs 1 and 3 said in disgusting unison.

"Alright but only one of those was as big as this. The me and Kuki thing, that was big."

"Oh, Wally," Numbuh 3 responded "Save it."

"When did he say he would be back, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 said anxiously.

"He should have been back a half hour ago." Numbuh 1 responded.

'What hospital is he staying at?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"The Cleveland Facility for the Mentally Unwell, why?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Let's go pick him up in a D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H" Numbuh 4 "He taught me how to drive one." Then, they piled into the oversized car and drove off towards The Cleveland Facility for the Mentally Unwell. When they got there, Numbuh 4 turned it as to parallel park and it skidded to a stop.

"Stay here," Numbuh 4 said "I wanna go pick him up alone." He then walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Numbuh 4 said. "Is there a Tommy Gilligan who's taken residence here over the past three years."

"How old is he now?" the clerk said to make sure he knew Tommy.

"He is 13 years old as of May 16," Numbuh 4 said.

"Room 216 of the intensive care ward, 3 floor," The clerk said. "Here's your visitor's pass" She handed him a laminated piece of paper reading: "Visitor's Pass: Room 216, Floor 3, Intensive Care Ward" He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button reading 3 and waited until the door opened again and he ran to room 216 past the sign reading: "Intensive Care Ward" but there was no door only a long, wide window with an intercom button _Weird, _thought Wally _they won't even let the kid out of the f***ing straight jacket. _He was right, he was lying on the floor in a straight jacket, drool flowing from the side of his lip like Niagara Falls. He looked to his left, than to his right, no Numbuh 2 to be found. _Great, _Numbuh 4 said. _He's hitting on Numbuh 5 at her house. _He went back down to the lobby and ran out to the D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H. and said he's at Numbuh 5's house. Let's go!"


	7. Prison Break

_ Uhh, _Hogan thought. _Where am I? Why is it dark? Wait a minute! Now I remember that Cree knocked me out with those terrible cookies and liquid knock out gas! What did she do to me? Why can't I move my arms? Figures, they're chained. Why are there cuts on my chest and legs and why do they sting like a b****?!? Why is the only thing on me is my underwear?_

Then, without an answer being given to him, he figured it all out. Cree walked down stairs, so he was in a basement. She came down with no shirt, so that would explain no clothes on him. She also had a knife in her hand, so that would explain the cuts, along with a pitcher of lemonade in her other hand, so that explains why he stung so f***ing bad.

"Oh, you're up, and you pretty much figured out what's been going on for a week." Cree stated with guilt evident.

"A week?" Hogan said. "A whole f***ing week you've been raping me!"

"Well you never said no!" Cree said.

"Yeah, because I never could!" Hogan responded. "You f***ing knocked me out! You took liquid knockout gas, baked it into cookies and you fed me the cookies!"

"You ate them by choice!"

"Okay, past that now," Hogan said being proved against his own cause. "Why the f*** did you rape me?"

"I was hoping to test them on Abby, but you came and I was using a B.R.A. to disguise myself as Daddy and you came and last time I saw you, you were short and fat," she walked closer to him, setting down the knife and lemonade on a nearby table. "And then now, you were buff and hot and I had to take the coming opportunity and I took it." And then she took the final step and kissed him in one swoop. _She f***ing had to knock me out to do this? This is f***ing heaven! I wonder if Abby would fight or let me make out with Cree. That would be awesome, watching the Lincoln girls fight over me. Damn, there would be a lot of ruins after that fight._

_ I wonder if Hogan is enjoying this. _Cree thought. _I know I am. Well, I know one way to find out. _Then she opened her eyes very briefly, but long enough to see whether or not Hogan's eyes were open. They were as closed as could be without squinting. _Well, that answers that. I really hope nobody finds out about this by walking in right now. _Then, there was a knock on the front door. _F***!!! _Cree thought.

"Be back in a minute," Cree said. "Hogan." The way she said Hogan made him just f***ing melt and fall apart like a gorgeous girl flirting with a nerd on funny T.V. sitcoms. _Come on Hogan, you're attractive, you're not that T.V. nerd that the gorgeous girl is flirting with._ She came back down and said, "It was nothing," and continued. All of the sudden, Hogan felt a hand go into his underwear, and he instantly felt his p**** bone up. He just continued like it was nothing. He then felt another hand lightly tug on his ear. _She's not new to this. _He noted in his mind. Then, she moved her work down to his neck.

"Who was your first?" Hogan asked.

"Chad," She responded under her breath. And then, it was back to mouth to mouth. The doorbell rang again. "What now!" Cree complained.

"Why can't we make this a regular thing?"

"How would we?" Cree said slipping on a shirt next to the now watering up lemonade.

"I'll think," Hogan said.

"I gotta go ward off whoever is at the door," Cree said "And come over when you figure something out."

"Alright," Hogan said. She climbed up the stairs and closed the hatch.

After a moment, nothing happened, then all of then all of the sudden, there was a flash and Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 362fell through the ceiling and Numbuh 4 broke the mechanism that he was strapped into with a chainsaw, his father's special one for free yard work.

"Let's get out of here ASANow!!!" Numbuh 4 said. 'We gotta get up to the D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H."

"Wait," Numbuh 2 said "What D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H?"

"The one I drove here!" Numbuh 4 said. "Remember, you taught me in California. Well, enough questions, we gotta go, we can't hold of Cree much longer."

'Wait, where's Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"She's fighting too!" Numbuh 4 responded, growing impatient "Look, we gotta go!"

"Alright," Numbuh 2 said. "I'm coming, just let me grab my pants and shirt." He ran in the now lighted basement to a rack that held his shirt on a hanger and folded up pants that he was wearing 7 days ago. He put them on with great haste just to please Numbuh 4. He buttoned up his pants and ran out of the basement and closed the hatch. All of Sector V dashed out of the Lincoln household and piled into the D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H. with Numbuh 2 at the wheel again at last.

"How did she get you into that torture machine? Numbuh 4 asked him right behind him, armed with his double barrel M.A.R.B.L.E. launcher that Numbuh 2 invented from 2 standard issue mustard revolvers and a huge sack of M.A.R.B.L.E. bombs.

"She knocked me out with cookies and knock out gas when I tried to ask Numbuh 5 out to dinner." Numbuh 2 said.

'I'm not even gonna ask any further questions." Numbuh 4 said.

"Good thing,' Numbuh 2 said. "I never saw Tommy, so that's a detour we gotta take."

"Alright," Numbuh 4 responded. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I know Cleveland like the back of my hand." Numbuh 2 said, assuring himself more than Numbuh 4 


End file.
